Amaterasu
by xAkumaxTenshix
Summary: Mizuki Hokuro's life was always peculiar, but with certain twists of events, it becomes even worse.


**Okay guys! Call me crazy, mental, psycho—your pick—but I'm here with ANOTHER story.**

**Chapter one: Tired**

I walked into the classroom looking more or less like I was dragged out of hell. My usually smooth and straight reddish-brown hair—which would be the color if you mixed milk chocolate and blood together—was tangled in a mess that would make Medusa cry. My green eyes…well, it would be vain to say that they used to shine like emeralds. Nonetheless, it was dead today—like all hope was gone. Heck, all hope might as well have been gone.

I had no strength left in my body. Maybe that was a lie. I had just about enough strength to pick up a pencil. Why? Well, when a certain shopkeeper named Kisuke Urahara makes you dig up enough space under his shop for a manor, I'm pretty sure you would be tired as well.

Trudging to my seat, I looked like trash and I felt like trash. Even a small, seemingly effortless walk to a seat about twenty feet away from me felt like an epic battle to save humanity. Or something completely tiring like that.

"Mizuki!" I turned to the sound of the voice. Orihime, your average pretty girl, called out to me, waving for me to come join her and Tatsuki before school started. Knowing that it would be pretty evil to turn down friends who just wanted you around, I picked up my feet (with much effort) and sashayed over to them, trying my best to smile. Sadly, I was almost pretty sure that it looked twisted and that I was in pain.

"Hey." I sighed, trying to keep up my smile, as hard and it was.

"What's wrong?" Tatsuki, who obviously had an older-sister complex kind of personality, asked curiously. _'Oh, nothing. Except that an ex-soul reaper made me dig a gigantic hole under his lousy shop for people to train in.'_ I thought bitterly, while trying to think of what to say to her at the same time.

"Slept real late last night." I shrugged, brushing it off as if it weren't anything. Granted that they didn't know exactly _what_ I was up doing, it truly _wasn't_ anything.

"Why?" Orihime asked with big eyes. Suddenly, she looked flushed. "I mean! It's your choice to tell me! Sorry." Honestly, sometimes, I wanted to slap Orihime for being too polite. But I refrained myself, since hurting Orihime equaled Tatsuki trying to kill me which would equal me bankai-ing her ass. And if I unleashed a bankai on a human student (much less, my friend), I would die—and I meant it rather literally.

"Studying for the test." I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to make it not seem as if an animal died there. Or at least so that I didn't look like I could turn someone to stone by eye-contact.

"There's no—" Tatsuki began, but was cut off sharply by the bell. I almost wanted to kiss the bell. Almost.

"Okay, class!" The teacher cried out cheerily. "Take your seat!" I picked up my butt and dragged it to my seat, which was diagonal from an orange-head. Truthfully, I wasn't so sure whether his hair was real or dyed. Quite frankly, I neither wanted to know, or cared.

Class was…well, class. I wasn't expecting it to be fun or anything. Naturally, it only included of the teacher ranting on and on about a specific topic and some students answering her questions.

When the bell rang, I was probably sprawled out over my desk, with my hair all astray. Quite a beauty, aren't I? I jolted up, as if something struck me with lightning. Putting my stuff back into my backpack, I started to rethink the idea of kissing the bell. Actually, I wanted to slap myself for thinking that in the first place.

"Yo Mizuki! Come on!" Tatsuki nodded to the door, signaling that I should go eat lunch with her, Orihime, and maybe a few other girls.

"I think I'll just be a lonely blob today." I smiled cheekily to ensure her that I was alright. "Thanks."

"No problem." She glanced at me one last time to make sure I was not kidding and walked out the door. Grabbing my bag, I ran over to the window and jumped out.

"Y-you _do_ realize that there was a door… Hokuro-chan?" A random girl whose name I didn't know at all gaped at me, with big, unbelieving eyes. Hell, I didn't blame her (only, I was a little weirded out by her knowing my name). If someone came jumping out the window of the second story of a building and landed in front of me, I would have probably been slightly afraid. That, and I would be glad the person didn't land on me.

"Oh, you mean those wooden planks that students walk out of?" I looked at her wide-eyed, my lips twitching from the urge to laugh.

"U-um, yes. Those." I was pretty sure the girl wasn't from my class, since they would have been immune to all things Mizuki by now.

"You know I was kidding, right?" I looked at her with true disbelieve. If this kid thought I was serious… that would be sad.

"U-uh. Yeah! Of course!" Her face turned bright pink and she ran away, flustered. I almost expected her to wave her arms wildly, but she didn't.

"Uh huh. Yeah…" I raised an eyebrow at the retreating kid and continued on my way.

By the time I reached a little run-down shop, I was no longer thinking about the girl and her frantic retreat. (Was I that scary?) Instead, I was focusing on the aching of places that I didn't know could ache. How could your _armpits_ hurt? Actually, I didn't want to know.

"Old man Urahara!" I called out as I slid the door open; quite forcefully too. I scanned the shop for something to chew on. Deciding that there was nothing tasty in the shop, I stalked into the kitchen, hoping to find lunch there. Opening the fridge (with a hungry, idiotic look on my face, probably), I expertly took out a cold bento box. Considering that I could qualify as a highly skilled thief, taking food from a shopkeeper's fridge was more or less like stealing candy from a baby.

"What the hell are you doing, woman!" A little red head accusingly pointed his fingers at me. He made it seem like I kicked a puppy or something.

"Eating. What else?" I ignored his little declaration and continued stuffing my face like a starving wolf.

"Stop freeloading off of us!" I threw my bento box into the trashcan without batting an eyelash and glared at Jinta.

"Have you forgotten that I cook all the food in this house?" Apparently, he did, since he looked at me like I just told him I was a purple dragon with pink wings….or something of that sort. "And I deserve to be treated like a queen after digging up a hell hole yesterday," I added dryly, being far more interested in looking for a cup than listening to him.

"S-so! You should be in school!" I nodded subtly to show that I was listening as I filled my cup with water.

"Says _you_." I took a huge chug of refreshingly cool water and wiped my mouth with my sleeve.

"What's with your manner? You eat and talk like a _guy_!" That irked me. I glared at him with the coldest, cruelest look I could muster. It probably worked, since his face fell into a meek state.

"And what would a little boy like you know about acting like a guy?" I smirked, feeling like the ice queen at the moment.

"W-what?" He looked lost, but his look turned determined in a split second. "Of course, _you_ would know about how guys act. I mean, you probably stalk them or something." He held a sadistic smirk and I could almost see flames in his eyes.

"It's probably the other way around." I grumbled, hoping that Jinta didn't hear me. He let out a loud laugh out of nowhere. I came into a conclusion that there was laughing gas in the room or he heard me.

"Why would guys follow _you_?" I had to go with the latter.

"You know what? I don't have time dealing with brats like you." I sighed, knowing that arguing with him would lead me nowhere. Nowhere except some broken windows. "Where's the old man?"

"You mean boss?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I meant Ururu." I raised my own eyebrow. Partly because it fitted the mood, and partly to mock him. "Yes, I mean Urahara." I refused to call him the boss, though he had enough power to make me dig up a hole under his shop.

"Why should I tell _you_?" Jinta crossed his arms in front of him defiantly. I gaped at him for a second, then sprinted into the shop. Grabbing a fairly expensive antique, I ran back to the red-head.

"If you don't, I'll smash this with your skull." I grinned psychotically. Forget being an ice princess. I was looked like Satan's daughter—granted he had one—by now.

"Y-you won't." We all know I would.

"You of all people should know that I will." I held up the artifact, getting ready to hit him with it.

"H-he went to somewhere with Yoruichi!" He put his arm over his head, probably thinking that I was going to smash it into his skull.

"Oh." What else was I supposed to say? "How…..adorable." I stated unenthusiastically. To be truthful, I was hoping he was just hiding in the back of the shop, so I could kick his sorry ass. Then, train with him. "Whatever." I layed my sore and tired body on the wooden floor, just hoping that Jinta would be mad at me enough to just stab me.

Somehow, I doubt that would happen.

Closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep. Either that, or I was awake and seeing strange things. Yes, sleeping was a better option—it didn't make me seem psychotic.

I saw Seireitei. The question was—why? I had left that place in search of a better life.

Just kidding. I left so I could see the human world.

**Please do review :D**

**And stayed tuned to find out her past…..**


End file.
